Sentimientos Encontrados
by MiluPancakes
Summary: Un error ha ocurrido, ahora el trio de oro no es un trio se ha vuelto un cuarteto en su última y más peligrosa aventura


Sentimientos Encontrados:

Sipnosis:

Un error ha ocurrido, ahora el trio de oro no es un trio se ha vuelto un cuarteto en su última y más peligrosa aventura.

Capítulo 1: La boda de Bill y Fleur:

Era un día cálido y feliz en la madriguera, se podía escuchar como los pájaros cantaban, y el son del viento acompañaba su suave melodía, arrollando los oídos de Harry que miraba hacía la ventana.

Vio la cabelleras pelirrojas tratando de subir una carpa con sus varitas y sonrió, debía admitir que se sentía un poco culpable, sentía que todos ellos trataban de protegerlo, y en un fin morir por el, como lo habían hecho sus padres.

La boda de Bill y Fleur se cruzaba con el 17avo cumpleaños de Harry, cuando por fin le quitarían el rastreador. Se escucho como alguien entraba por la puerta y lo abrazaba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!-Dijo una castaña.

-Hermione, gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te traje algo de regalo.

-¿Qué es?-Hermione saco un collar, Harry lo abrió, estaban Ron , Hermione, y el.

-No es mucho.. pero..-Harry la abrazo.

-Gracias, Hermione.-Hermione sonrió, y alguien entro a la puerta.

-¡Harry Potter! Ven a ayudar, Hermione tu también.-Dijo Ron, molesto.

-Lo sentimos.-Harry y Hermione salieron.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su cuarto organizando algunas cosas para la boda de su hermano, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasa.-Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de hacer una especie de artesanía _muggle, _pero se le hacia imposible. Ella levanto la mirada hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un muchacho de pelo azabache revuelto, y ojos verdes.

-Harry.-Susurro Ginny, y dejo de hacer su artesanía, y lo miro. Harry quito su mirada de los ojos de Ginny, no podía mantener una conversación con Ginny mientras el la miraba a los ojos.

-Hola. Tu mamá dijo que tenías un poco de cinta por aquí.-Ginny asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Coge la que quieras.-Harry paso por su lado, y la miro.

-¿Dónde esta?-Ginny señalo una estantería, y Harry vio que la cinta estaba muy alta, y se empino, de repente todo lo que había se cayo encima de el.

-¡Harry!-Ginny se paro inmediatamente, y fue hacía el.

-¿Estás bien?-Harry asintió, y después sintió como un liquido viscoso caía por toda su cara.

-No estas bien, estas sangrando.-Ginny cogió su cara con ambas manos, y Harry pudo percibir el dulce aroma de Ginny, que siempre lo mataba.

-Siéntate en mi cama, traeré un botiquín.-Harry se sentó, y antes que Ginny se fuera dijo.

-Pensaba que los botiquines era cosa de muggles.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una Weasley. Estamos obsesionados a las cosas muggles.-Ginny le guiño el ojo y salió.

Cuando Ginny había salido, Harry miro alrededor de el cuarto, habían muchos posters de las Arpías de Holyhead, unas revistas de corazón de bruja, y una carta pegada en el lado superior de el cuarto. Harry sintió curiosidad, y se acerco a la carta para poder ver mejor. Decía:

"_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche,_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso._

_El héroe que venció al señor tenebroso."_

-Patético, No?-Harry se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ginny atrás de el. El se volteo.

-La verdad no.-Harry se sentó donde Ginny le indicaba.

-¿No?, Esa carta me da vergüenza, la verdad no se que estaba haciendo.-Harry no sabia porque ese comentario lo había afectado un poco.

-Sabia que tu estabas enamorada de mi, cuando estabas muy pequeña.- Ginny saco un algodón y alcohol, y le empezó a echar a Harry.

-Todo el mundo.-Dijo Ginny.

-Pero, la verdad me parecía muy tierno de tu parte.-Ginny dejo de limpiarle la herida, y lo miro.

-Tierno.-Dijo Ginny con cierto enfado.

-Sí, tierno.-Ginny alejo el botiquín de su vista.

-Eso siempre fue lo que mas temía, y lo sigo haciendo. Que tu veas que yo soy una niña débil, la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo, no sabes cuanto me enfada.-Harry se acerco un poco a ella, y la miro.

-Yo ya no te miro así.-Dijo Harry en un susurro, mirando sus labios.

-Ah, ¿No?-Dijo Ginny sin sentido común, en un susurro, mirando los ojos de Harry que tanto amaba.

-No.-Harry corto la distancia entre ellos dos, Harry pudo volver a saborear los labios de Ginny, volver a sentir que era vivir, sentir su rose y sus labios suaves y carnosos, sus lenguas jugueteaban juntos, y sus labios se encontraban más y más, volviendo a ser los viejos amigos que eran.

Todas las memorias de Hogwarts se le vinieron a la mente a Ginny, y sintió como se transportaba a cada momento y corto que había tenido con Harry.

Pero de repente, se empezaron a escuchar silbidos de parte de abajo, y Ginny y Harry se separaron para recobrar aliento.

-Creo.. creo, que tengo que bajar.. Sí, la cinta. Te veo después.-Dijo Harry cuando había recobrado el aliento.

-Sí, claro..-Harry salió de la habitación, y Ginny escucho un "_Solo pidieron una cinta, Potter. No que besaras a nuestra hermana." _Ginny río, y se tapo la cara con la almohada.

La boda había llegado, se sentía como el ambiente estaba más feliz que nunca, los invitados bailaban animadamente, mientras otros se resignaban a bailar, y quedándose a charlar.

Ron y Hermione hablaban muy animadamente, y después llego Harry.

-Harry, Hola.

-Hola. ¿De que hablaban?

-Nada importante.-Harry asintió. Y les rompió el silencio entre sus amigos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de hoy.

-Harry, ¿Te duele tu cicatriz?

-No, Hermione. No es eso, solo siento que algo frio y malo va a pasar, tenemos un plan, ¿No es así?

-Sí, Hermione siempre tiene un plan B.-Dijo Ron.

-Está bien.

-Hermione, ¿Quieres bailar?-Dijo Ron cuando vio a Viktor Krum acercándose a ellos.

-Claro.-Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Krum llego a su destino, y saludo a Harry.

-Harry Potter.-Dijo el ofreciéndole la mano.

-Hola, Viktor.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, eso creo. Y tu?

-Excelente, aunque mejor si no fuera por ese lunático de Lovegood.

-¿Xenophillus Lovegood?

-Sí.-Dijo Viktor apretando los puños.

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-Su collar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo su collar?

-Su símbolo, su símbolo es lo que me molesta.

-¿Pero que significa..?-Pero Viktor lo corto, cuando vio a una chica pelirroja pasar.

-Ella.-Dijo el señalando a Ginny, y Harry cerro los puños.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Genejilia Pilou.-Viktor frunció el ceño.

-¿Es enserio?-Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio de la risa.

-Genejilia! Genejilia!-Grito Krum, y Ginny lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

-Genejilia, un placer conocerla.-Ginny torció los ojos, y se fue. Harry río por lo bajo.

La boda estaba por su mitad, todo el mundo estaba mas alegre que nunca. Cuando de repente, unos dementores empezaron a atacar el lugar.

Harry buscaba a Ginny con la mirada desesperadamente, mientras Ron y Hermione se buscaban mutuamente.

Remus gritaba "Vayanse", Pero antes de todo, paso el peor error para Harry, cuando Ron, Hermione, y Harry estaban por irse a Harry se le olvido quitar la mano encima de Ginny transportándola con ellos.


End file.
